


2

by TitansTroubadour



Series: You & I [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Smut, Some Plot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitansTroubadour/pseuds/TitansTroubadour
Summary: Flashback to their college days, approximately 10 years prior to the previous piece in the series.
Relationships: John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Series: You & I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	2

After the show, John begged off drinking with his bandmates and rushed to their shared flat to shower and study a bit before his test the next morning. After peeling off his sweat soiled clothing he stepped under the hot spray of water, relishing the experience of actually having a hot shower. With four of them sharing a bathroom and all being rather too worried about their hair it was often a fight for who would get hot water in the mornings. A fight that John usually lost thanks to his penchant for sleeping in. As he leisurely washed and conditioned his hair, his thoughts turned to that night’s gig. Playing with Queen left John a bit at odds with himself. On one hand, he felt completely exhilarated but on the other anxious and frustrated, without an emotional outlet. He loved playing live but was barely able to look at Freddie, their lead singer, without feeling like a pervert. Since the moment he walked into the audition 14 months ago and met the three men, John had been hopelessly besotted with Freddie almost to the exclusion of all others. Occasionally, he’d meet someone at a bar or uni event and he’d follow them to the bathroom or their flat for a physical release, but in the back of his mind, he was always thinking of Freddie. Being more reserved than the others, he never gossipped about his one night stands with the others, and he'd never brought a date to their gigs. What would be the point? His infatuation was probably apparent to anyone who paid the slightest bit of attention to him while onstage with Freddie, whom he avoided as much as possible. A futile task during the choruses of Liar, whereupon Freddie draped himself over John to share a microphone. Tonight had been no different and as John rinsed his hair he allowed his mind to wander where his hands and lips could not. He remembered Freddie’s dark eyes as he looked up at him through his long lashes, his tongue darting out to moisten plump lips, his strong hands gripping the mic stand as he sang, “Mama I’m gonna be your slave all day long” while pressed as near to John’s body as possible without shoving his bass out of the way. And how thankful John was for that guitar. It hid the raging hardon that he never seemed able to completely get rid of no matter how often he wanked in the tepid-at-best shower. However, the water was warm now and for once he didn’t need to worry about his bandmates overhearing anything and teasing him about it later. 

In his mind, the water sluicing off his body became Freddie's lips trailing wet kisses from his neck to his thighs until he knelt before him. John softly sang, “I’m gonna kneel down by your side and pray” while Freddie teased him by licking a wide stripe from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling his tongue over his leaking slit, then sucking just the head of his cock for an excruciatingly long moment before taking him into his hot, wet mouth. “All day long and pray all day long and pray all day long and pray” John sang, as Freddie soon found his rhythm, swallowing as much of him as possible down his throat, his wet hands stroking the base of his cock in time with his mouth. John felt the familiar tingling pressure quickly building in the pit of his stomach as he sang, “All day long, wow, all day long, wow All day long, all day long, all day long,” his breath becoming raspy as Freddie looked up at him, his cock deep in his throat, blistering lust in his eyes. “Yes, all day long, all day long, all day long, all day long, yeah, All day long, we have lift-off, ow!” His rhythm broke remembering the way Freddie howled those lines tonight. "Oh god, Freddie, fuck!" John cried and continued to stroke himself through his release, grabbing the shower door to steady himself causing it to rattle violently in its frame. Panting, he lowered himself to the shower floor and leaned his head against the wall until his legs stopped quivering and the water had gone cold. He dragged himself upright, turned off the water, and patted himself dry. 

Standing at the sink with the towel wrapped around his hair, he contemplated his life. How did he end up here, in a shared flat with his best friends, lusting after the one who shared his bloody room? Was this some kind of cosmic joke? Was the universe trying to nudge him into being bolder and actually verbalizing what he wanted? Could he ever tell Freddie how he felt? Did he even truly know what that was himself? Was this only lust, or was it something more? Freddie was kind and sweet, smart, fun, pure sex on legs and John envisioned doing the filthiest things imaginable to his body practically every second of every day. Was he in love? What a fucking mess, he thought, as he finished brushing his teeth. Looking around for his pajamas, he realized he’d left them in the bedroom and briefly considered sprinting to the bedroom to get them before remembering he was alone. He decided to put the kettle on before getting dressed and sitting down to study in the front room with a cuppa. After pressing more water from his hair with the towel, he wrapped it around his waist and headed to the kitchen. Rounding the corner he unexpectedly came face to face with the dark-haired object of his passionate thoughts from moments ago and let out a small, almost silent, scream.

“Hello, darling. Did you have a nice shower?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John’s scream continued internally. FUCK. Did Freddie HEAR him in the shower? Ohgodohgodohgod. What the fuck do I do? Act normal. What the fuck is normal?! He could feel the panic rising as he tried to calm himself with deep breaths. “Jesus Christ, Freddie, what the hell are you doing home? I thought you were going out for drinks? You nearly frightened me to death!” Yeah, nailed it, he thought to himself. This near-hysteria could 100% be caused by being surprised in a towel when I thought I was alone. John leaned against the wall, clutching his chest and trying to slow his breathing.

Freddie stepped closer to John, on the borderline of too close, causing John’s breathing to increase again just as it had started to calm down. “Yes, well, I did go for one drink, but then I decided to head home and maybe catch a hot shower while the other two were out. Did you leave any water for me, dear?” 

“Uuuuhhhh...w-well, John stuttered, “you might need to give it a few minutes. I- I did take a lengthy one...all this hair, you know? Takes time.”

“Mmmm” Freddie hummed, taking a lock of John’s damp hair between his fingers and taking a step closer. “You do have beautiful hair. Would you let me braid it while you study?” He dropped the lock and peered into John’s soul. 

Oh god. What was happening? John’s mind was not moving fast enough to process the last few minutes. “Y-you want to braid my hair?” he squeaked. “W-why?”

Freddie smiled shyly and said “I’m not sure, to be honest. I thought of it just now while looking at you. And I used to braid my sister’s hair, so why not put those skills to use?” 

John considered. Could he sit there and let Freddie braid his hair? It seemed almost too intimate, somehow, which was odd considering how effusively tactile a person Freddie was in general. He was always hugging and touching his friends, it was just his way. But the idea of Freddie’s long fingers touching his scalp, combing his hair and pulling it into a braid was almost too much. But then, the idea of Freddie touching him in a new way, even something as innocent as fixing his hair, was incredibly exciting to John. “O-okey, yes, that sounds nice. I’ll just go put some clothes on and grab a comb and elastic. Back in a moment!”

Freddie clapped his hands in delight and said, “Lovely!” as John fled the kitchen, all thoughts of tea erased from his consciousness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John quickly dressed in pajama pants and a vest, grabbed his comb and hair tie as well as his notes and textbook and went to find Freddie. He found him in the front room, sitting on the sofa with a floor cushion between his feet. “Come sit between my legs, dear!” Freddie exclaimed as he patted his thighs.

“Fucksake,” John quietly muttered as he lowered his eyes to hide the lecherous thoughts that were running rampant. Placing his book and notepad on the table, he lowered himself onto the cushion, trying to push the thoughts of what he’d really like to be doing between Freddie’s legs from his mind. He passed the comb and hair tie back and opened his books, hoping to focus on studying. What a laugh.

Without a word, Freddie began to gently comb out John’s hair. It had gotten so long, almost halfway down his back, but he’d been too busy to cut it, and he rather liked his waves anyway. Freddie’s fingers felt heavenly as he grasped small sections and combed out the knots as gently as possible. They continued in silence until all of his hair was brushed through. 

“Is your scalp very sensitive, darling? I was thinking I’d do a loose french braid. Your hair would be even more gorgeously wavy than it usually is when you take it out in the morning. But I don’t want to hurt you.” 

John blushed, and was thankful to be facing away from Freddie when he answered, “I’m a bit tender-headed, but I’m sure you’ll be gentle. You can do whatever you’d like, Freddie.”

“Alright, dear.” Freddie began to section his hair into three parts. As he began to braid, it seemed to John like his fingers were moving across his scalp very slowly. As his hands moved lower, his fingers brushed against John’s hairline, then the top of his ears, dragging his fingertips gently along his scalp as he manipulated his hair. Freddie ran his index finger along the skin just in front of his right earlobe before dragging his fingernail back across the bottom of his earlobe and back through his hair, adding that section to the braid he was working on. John was sure it wasn’t intentional, but the way Freddie was touching him felt incredibly erotic. This was a mistake. As Freddie moved to his left ear, repeating the movements he’d done on the right, John let out a tiny whimper. “Have I hurt you?” Freddie asked as he stilled his hands.

“Just a tiny pull, I think there was a knot or something,” John lied. “I’m fine!” Also a lie.

“I’ll be more careful. Can you lean your head forward a bit? I’m almost finished.” Freddie said.

John dropped his chin to his chest as Freddie continued his work. When he reached the end of John’s hairline his fingertips constantly brushed against his neck as he worked the rest of his hair into a braid before finally securing it with an elastic. 

“Okay darling, all finished,” Freddie said cheerfully.

“Thank you for doing that, Freddie,” John murmured quietly, feeling both forlorn at the loss of Freddie’s touch as well as a bit of a pervert for being so turned on by it.

“You’re more than welcome, dear. I enjoyed it.” After a short pause, Freddie continued, “John, I do have something I feel I should tell you. Please, sit with me. I,” a longer pause, “I may have overheard something earlier. While you were in the shower.” 

John could see that Freddie was still speaking but couldn't hear a word over the panic alarm sounding in his brain. Freddie heard him in the shower. Oh, God. Oh fuck. Fuck. How could he explain this? Why had he agreed to move in here? He knew it was a bad idea when they asked but he couldn't think of a decent excuse not to and the temptation to be nearer to Freddie had proven too great. Freddie probably thought he was some kind of sexual deviant - wait, okay, fair, but always with consent! It's not like he peeped on him in the bathroom or watched him while he was sleeping like a creeper! Okay, he maaaay have done the latter on a few occasions but only for a moment! They shared a room, after all, it was perfectly normal! Oh god, he was gonna be homeless, friendless, and bandless. Ohgodohgodohgo-

"JOHN!" Freddie shouted as he shook him gently by the shoulders. "John, darling, look at me. I need you to breathe, okay? Can you breathe with me?" John nodded. "Breathe in…...and breathe out…..., breathe in…...and breathe out….., breathe in…...and breathe out..…. Good darling, you're doing so well. Breathe in…...breathe out……"

Freddie's hands rubbed up and down his upper arms as John focused on breathing in time with Freddie. His heart rate began to return to normal and the roaring in his ears abated. After a few minutes, he felt capable of semi-rational thought again. 

"Better?" 

"Y-yes. Thank you. I'm s-so s-sorry!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better. And you didn't do anything that needs an apology, dear."

I wouldn't be too sure of that, John thought. 

Freddie reached out and traced a finger along his jaw. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are," he asked. John was stunned silent, but at least his hearing continued to function this time. Freddie slid closer and took John's hand in his. "I thought I heard something while you were in the shower that made me feel, well, hopeful, to be honest. I've been smitten with you since we first met, but I could never tell if you felt the same. At points I wondered if you might be asexual since you never talked about crushes or shagging or anything like that. Obviously, it's completely fine no matter what, I'm not going to judge anyone for being themselves. I'd just had this unrequited crush for so long and had almost given up hope that there was any chance in hell that you'd be interested in me...until I came home tonight and heard...well...you know. So is there a chance you might like me? It doesn't have to be anything serious. We could just go to dinner together and see how we feel. There's no pressure. We're friends no matter what." 

John sat like a lump of stone, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Freddie...Freddie liked him. LIKE-liked him. Wait, he thought I was ace? Hahaha, wow, not a mind reader then. WAIT. FREDDIE LIKED HIM. Oh, fuck, Freddie was speaking again. Shit. "Freddie. I- I know I missed the last couple things you've said, but I think I get the gist and I'm afraid if I don't kiss you right now I might die. Can I?"

"Yes, please" Freddie murmured with a delighted grin. 

John leaned forward and took Freddie's face in his hands. Lips parted, he nuzzled their noses while taking a deep breath to ground himself. At the first brush of their lips, John knew he was lost. This was love. No matter what happened next, John would love Freddie until he breathed his last. Chaste kisses quickly gave way to fevered, wet kisses, desperate licks and bites, until John felt euphoric. "You take my breath away," he whispered, pulling back to look at Freddie. He looked completely debauched with dilated pupils and swollen lips. "Come back," Freddie whispered, laying down and pulling John on top of him. "Is this okay?" "Yeeeesss," John hummed. 

John could feel Freddie's erection hardening against his leg so he maneuvered his own alongside and rutted against him. The friction felt better than he'd ever imagined and he'd never been so thankful for having had a wank earlier, otherwise, he wouldn't have lasted even this long. Slowly grinding their hips together, he moved in to nip at Freddie's throat. He felt Freddie's groan through his lips as he bit and sucked along his jaw before focusing on his earlobe. His canines bit down softly, eliciting a loud gasp and a jerk of Freddie's hips. "Are you okay," he asked. "Do you want me to stop?" "Don't you fucking DARE," Freddie growled, before wrapping a leg around John’s and pulling him closer. Slowly, John traced his tongue over the perfect shell of Freddie's ear before pressing their lips together again. Their frotting was almost too much for John, but he kept it together and deepened their kiss, tongues slipping past each other, exploring every crevice of each other's mouths. He sucked on Freddie's bottom lip before taking it between his teeth. Nibbling, he slipped a hand between them to make an adjustment and suddenly, "Oh god, oh fuck!" Freddie cried while giving 3 hard thrusts between John's hand and his cock, and then going still. John's eyes widened as he looked up into Freddie's sheepish ones. "Did you just," "YES, god I'm so sorry," Freddie interrupted. "It's okay, I wouldn't have even lasted that long if I hadn't had that shower earlier!" "God bless that shower!" Freddie cackled, causing John to break into a fit of laughter before peppering Freddie's face with kisses. Then the front door opened.

"Looks like you owe me £20, Brian," Roger rasped, entering the flat. "Excuse me, wh- ah damn," Brian said. "He didn't believe you two would ever get it together," Roger explained. "I, however, had faith that you'd eventually stop being idiots. Well, goodnight you lovebirds. Keep the noise down, hm?" Brian followed Roger to their room, yelling, "New house rule! No fucking on the sofa!" as he went.

Freddie and John looked at each other wide-eyed before their giggles dissolved the tension. Suddenly Freddie grimaced. "Darling, I need that shower more than ever now. Care to join me so we can reenact your fantasy from earlier?" 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I...I'm okay. I really should get some sleep before my test. Raincheck? For as soon as possible, as in the moment we get in tomorrow?" 

"The very second," Freddie purred, pulling him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Positive feedback is incredibly encouraging and motivating, so if you enjoyed this, please leave a comment!
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be a dick!


End file.
